


Oh baby!

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Peter, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter are expecting a baby and Peter is driving Stiles insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I hope you like it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated

Stiles was sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of Olivia's room, gently stroking his growing belly, when he heard Peter's car arrive in the driveway. Stiles rose himself from the chair, wobbling slightly on his feet. He was almost at his 7th month and growing bigger everyday.

At first, being pregnant had been difficult with the nausea and the fatigue, he barely felt like himself for the first two months. But now he was loving everyday of it. Knowing that their little girl was growing inside of him filled him with joy.

Honestly, Olivia wasn't even born yet and Peter and he were already talking about a second baby. There was a big gap between Peter and Talia's age and as much as they loved each other, sometimes it was difficult when they were younger. Stiles being and only child didn't want that for his little girl.

Of course he had Scott, and they met at a very young age but it wasn't the same as growing up with siblings.

Just as Peter unlocked the door, Stiles arrived at the top of the stairs to greet his husband.

"Stiles", said Peter, voice filled with concern, "why are you not sitting, you're going to exhaust yourself."

"I wanted to greet you for once, like I used to do. You know I'm pregnant, not handicapped", answered Stiles fondly. "What's this?", he asked, finally taking notice of the four bags in Peter's hands.

"Nothing, just bags", answered Peter, evasively.

"No shit, bags really?" replied Stiles, his tone filled with sarcasm. "Have you been shopping with Lydia again?", he continued.

"No, of course not."

"Peter, don't lie to me, I may be human but I know when you are bullshitting me."

Olivia's closet and dresser were already full, her cribs was filled with plush toys and she had dozens of blankets. She didn't need more. She wasn't born yet and she was already spoiled rotten.

"Ok, maybe Lydia mentioned a sale at Clement in front of me and I couldn't resist. You know they have the cutest stuff for babies."

Stiles huffed and turned around to go in the kitchen. He was going to murder Lydia.

***

Stiles wasn't exactly mad at Peter but they had this discussion three times already and every time Peter had promised Stiles to stop buying clothes or toys for Olivia but it rarely stopped for more than a week and it was driving Stiles crazy.

He knew they didn't need to worry about money, but Stiles grew up in a modest home, without any kind of luxury and he'd been just fine. Part of him was happy their baby would never miss anything in her life but another part of him feared that Olivia would grew up as a feminine version of Jackson. Stiles shuddered at the thought. Olivia would NEVER drive a Porsche.

Stiles felt a pair of strong arms circling his belly and Peter's beard tickling his ear and cheek when Peter put his chin on Stiles' shoulder. They stayed like that for a long moment, starring outside, in complete silence, until Olivia decided she had enough of calm and decided to kick Stiles right where Peter's hands were.

He stroked Stiles' belly gently, smiling.

"Hello sweetheart", said Peter in a soft voice.

Stiles always liked when Peter talked to their little girl.

***

"Lydia, you have to stop encouraging Peter", hissed Stiles over the phone.

"No. My goddaughter deserves the best."

"But she has everything already. Soon we'll have to change the guest room into a walk-in."

"Oh! What a great idea."

"No Lyds, no! We are not doing it."

***

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he turned around expecting to find Peter still sleeping next to him, but the bed was empty. There was voices and a strong smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Stiles opened his eyes and stretched before getting off the bed. He walked to the wardrobe to get dressed since he didn't know who was in his kitchen with Peter.

He was slowly making his way toward the kitchen when he recognized Lydia's voice. She was talking about a walk-in. Oh! Stiles was definitely going to murder his best friend, slowly and painfully.

"Are you really sure about this Lydia?", asked Peter, " Stiles is exhausted, I don't think it's a good idea to starts renovation in the house with him being seven month pregnant", he continued.

"We talked about it yesterday."

Oh she was good. By just saying that they talked about it yesterday she was not lying to Peter so he wouldn't know she was bullshitting him. Stiles walked into the kitchen furious.

"How dare you, Lydia Martin?", screamed Stiles, " I clearly remember telling you I didn't want to build a freaking walk-in."

In an instant Peter was by his side, hands on his arms, stroking him gently to calm him.

"Shhh, baby calm down. If you really don't like the idea, we are not doing it. Honestly I liked the idea but it's your decision."

"Of course you like the idea", said Stiles, voice shaking, his eye filling with tears.

He didn't want to cry but his hormones were over the top, at barely two months before hi due date, Stiles was more emotional. Stiles saw Lydia trying to subtly escape the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go and we'll talk later. I have to go to work."

"Lydia, it's Saturday, you are not working", said Stiles, "and yes, don't worry we'll have a word later. I'm really mad at you right now."

Stiles tried to sound menacing but with tears streaming down his cheeks it kinda ruined the effect.

***

Stiles let Peter take his hand and lead him towards Olivia's bedroom. Since they set up the room it always had a calming effect on Stiles. Whenever he was upset about something that's where you could find him.

Stiles sat in the rocking chair, in the corner of the room. Peter went behind him and started to massage Stiles' tensed shoulders. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed deeply, trying to relax.

"Do you want to talk about it?", asked Peter after a moment.

Stiles didn't answered for long minutes, collecting his thoughts.

"I don't want Olivia to end up like Jackson", finally blurted Stiles. " Well, like Jackson was when we were in high school together."

Now Jackson was married to his best friend so they tried to tolerate each other but they would never be exactly friend.

"She could never be a Kanima", tried to joke Peter.

"You know what I mean, Peter", sighed Stiles.

" Of course I know sweetheart, but you don't have to worry, you know I will never let that happen. YOU won't let that happen."

"Are you sure? Because she is already spoiled rotten and not an hour ago there was a plan for a walk-in on the kitchen table."

"Yes I am, I love you and the last thing I want is to upset you."

Stiles smiled weakly and wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

"Does this mean no more shopping spree for baby clothes?"

"I'll try", answered Peter honestly, " do you want to go back to bed? We don't have to be at your father's house before late afternoon."

"Yes, I'd like that."

***

Peter resisted to go shopping (for Olivia, not for himself or Stiles) for a grand total of two weeks. When Stiles saw him enter in the living room with a bag from Baby Gap he sighed.

"You will tell me Lydia, once again, mentioned a sale?"

"Oh no! Believe me, this", said Peter as he got a cute red dress from the bag, "was definitely not on sale."

"And you'll have to blame Allison for this one", he continued.

Stiles was hopeless, he had the worst friends ever. They all knew how crazy that made him. But if they weren't the one buying a new toy or dress for Olivia they were all texting Peter about it.

"Don't be mad baby, look at it. Isn't it adorable? Olivia will be cute on the Christmas pictures."

"Really Peter, really? Christmas? She will be like two months old!"

"So? Doesn't mean she can't look amazing and you can't tell me you think she won't be cute in it."

At this moment Stiles didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at Peter's behavior. His husband was ridiculous.

"You're lucky I love you so much", Stiles said fondly, " because you are driving me insane."

Peter laughed and kissed Stiles tenderly.

"Our second baby better be another girl because I am not going through this all over again for a boy."

Peter laughed again and swiped Stiles in his arm.

"I love you."

-FIN-


End file.
